Shipping pallets are conventionally constructed of wood and designed to carry or support packages or freight of varying weights. Shipping pallets also utilize openings adjacent to the ground to allow forks of forklifts or other lifting machinery to lift and manipulate the shipping pallet and accompanying freight. After their useful life, shipping pallets are often discarded or otherwise disposed.
When used to provide aid to areas of need, shipping of pallets and their subsequent loads require careful consideration of weight and space. Areas of need often require food, shelter, water, emergency supplies, medical supplies, and a host of other needs. With limited space and funds, all too often sporting or play equipment for children is omitted. Specifically, sporting equipment, such as basketball poles and backboards or soccer goal posts, are too large and bulky, and costly to ship to areas of need in times of emergency.